Harry Potter and the Departure of Dumbledore
by Jesteria Dapper
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story, Harry Potter and the Squib at Number Four. Read that before you read this. Harry gets expelled from Hogwarts for performing a Memory Charm on his Aunt Petunia. Can Dumbledore save the day?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, although I  
wish I did. The ideas used in this book came out of MY head,  
and are not in any way related to J.K. Rowling. This is a  
continuation of Harry Potter and the Squib at Number Four. If  
you haven't read that yet, read it first. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Departure of Dumbledore  
  
Chapter 1- The Expulsion  
  
It was a cool evening in Surrey that night, the winds blowing slowly against the people sauntering down the sidewalk for an evening stroll. The moon shone bright in the starry sky, and Mars was unusually bright, as it sometimes came to be in parts of Europe and France. Most people wouldn't know what these signs meant, but if you were someone like Harry Potter, a fifteen-year-old wizard, you would know that a strange and eventful was brewing.  
Harry sat on his bed as our story takes place, and he was doing no more or less than thinking about a mistake that he had made earlier that day. He had placed a Memory Charm upon his Aunt Petunia, after she had told him the truth about her mysterious past. She had been a Squib, a person who was born a wizard, but has no magical powers. She had hated her adopted sister, Lily, for being able to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which created a barrier in between the two for almost their whole lives. Lily had become a very skilled witch, and that made Aunt Petunia even angrier. Of course, she had no idea that she had told Harry such information, and was acting perfectly content downstairs in her nightgown, as she watched gardening special in the living room.  
This may have seemed like it all worked out fine, but Harry knew what was about to happen. Any minute now, the Ministry of Magic would swoop down on him and expel him from Hogwarts. Harry was an underage wizard, and he wasn't allowed to use magic out of school.  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the front door of the Dursley house, at Number Four, Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon groaned from the living room, and set down the newspaper he was reading. "We don't want to participate in any raffles, sign up for Girl Scout cookies, or give money to the poor!" he shouted.  
There was another bang at the door. "DID YOU HEAR ME?! Uncle Vernon shouted. "I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!!!!" There was silence after he said that. Then, without warning, two men suddenly appeared in front of the front door. By this time, Harry was already at the foot of the stairs, and knew who the men were.  
"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU BLOODY MEN DOING IN MY HOME?!! shouted Uncle Vernon.  
"That is quite enough of that," said one of the men. He put his wand out in front of him, and said, "Peripsio!" Uncle Vernon's mouth was suddenly stuck together. He couldn't speak.  
"I am Cornelius Fudge," said the man, "and I have some news for you and your nephew, Harry."  
Cornelius was standing next to his assistant, Smithers, who walked over to Aunt Petunia, and started taking notes on her appearance. "Get out of my face, you old bug!" barked Aunt Petunia.  
"Hello Mr. Fudge," said Harry, stepping into view. "It's nice to see you."  
"Unfortunately, Harry," said Fudge, "I cannot say the same. At three 'o clock this afternoon, you performed a Memory Charm at this residence on your Aunt Petunia. We didn't respond to this because I was detained by business, and I had to be here personally to explain what is going to be happening." He took a deep breath.  
"Harry, more than three times over the past three years, you have performed magic while you still remain an underage wizard. As you very well know, that is not allowed, as could lead to an expulsion from Hogwarts. I am sorry to say that..." He couldn't continue. "I am sorry to say that you are expelled from Hogwarts as of now."  
Harry stood there in consternation. He couldn't move. He had goosebumps all over, and the back of his neck prickled. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then he turned, and ran upstairs. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He fell onto his bed, and closed his eyes.  
"Harry," said Fudge quietly, who was standing at the door. "I know that you don't like what you're hearing, but I don't make the rules, I only follow them. Come to think of it, I do make most of the rules, don't I?" He looked cheerfully around the room. Then he looked at Harry, and his smile faded quickly. "Harry," he said. "I must take Hedwig."  
"No!" shouted Harry. "You can expel me from Hogwarts, and take away everyone that I love and hold dear to me, but you can't take away Hedwig! You can even take my wand if you want to, but you are not laying a hand on my owl!" Hedwig hooted happily, a proud supporter of her master's words.  
"Hand my your wand please." Harry walked slowly over to his wand, and grabbed it. Then he walked over to Fudge, and handed the wand to him. This really sucks, he thought. 


	2. Dumbledore to the Rescue

Chapter 2- Dumbledore to the Rescue  
  
Fudge took the wand gently from Harry. Then, he grabbed his own wand, from inside his cloak. He raised Harry's wand magically into the air, and made a sudden movement. Harry closed his eyes. Then he opened them. Fudge wasn't moving. "Mr. Fudge," said Harry. "Yoo-hoo." Fudge didn't move.  
"You know," said a soft, warm voice. "Full wizard magic can be pretty powerful. It was Dumbledore. He walked out from behind Fudge. "Full-Freezing Hex," said Dumbledore. "Very powerful."  
"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "Why did you...how did you..." His voice trailed off. " "Relax dear boy," said Dumbledore. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He raised his wand, and un-hexed the hex. Fudge almost fell over backwards. "What was all that about?" he stammered.  
"Forgive me, Minister," said Dumbledore. "I was under the impression that you were trying to curse Harry, and since I was behind you, I didn't know who you were, so I froze you with a Full-Freezing Hex. Please forgive me."  
"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge mumbled. "I don't quite remember what I was just going to do." He looked over to Harry's wand, which was floating in mid-air. "Ah..." he thought. "Now I remember. I was going to break Harry's wand." He was just ready to perform the charm, when Dumbledore grabbed the wand out of mid-air.  
"Minister," said Dumbledore. "May I have a word with you?"  
"But you...but he...but I..." said Fudge. "But..."  
"The only butts here, Minister, are yours, mine, Smithers', and Harry's. Other than that, the only I don't know of any other butts, except for the Muggles downstairs. I think they are on the phone calling the police. No matter, some simple Memory Charms should clear all this up."  
"But Professor," said Fudge. "Harry has been expelled from Hogwarts for performing a Memory Charm on his aunt this past afternoon."  
"I realize that, Minister, but I wonder if maybe we can give Harry another chance. With the way things are changing in the Wizarding World, we need all the help we can get. And I think I stand pretty clear when I say that young Potter here is one of the greatest wizards Hogwarts has seen for a long time."  
Fudge stood there for a long time, taking into account what he had just heard. "All right," he said. "Harry, you are not expelled from Hogwarts. I shouldn't have expelled you in the first place. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," said Harry. "I just didn't want to be taken away from everything that makes my life so fun and adventurous. I promise that I will not perform any charms, hexes, or spells when I am out of school."  
"Okay," said Fudge. "Normally, stuff like this doesn't happen with students, so consider yourself lucky." 


	3. The Truth of the Matter

Chapter 3- The Truth of the Matter  
  
Harry laid on his bed in shock. First, he had been expelled, then he had been un-expelled. Dumbledore showed up at his house, froze Fudge with a Freezing Hex, and stopped him from breaking Harry's wand. Dumbledore had actually gotten Harry out of the mess he was in. Thank you, Dumbledore, thought Harry. Anther weird thing was that all of this happened on Harry's fifteenth birthday, which both the Minister and the Headmaster of Hogwarts had forgotten about. But, on the bright side, Dumbledore had fixed the problem with the police, and had also performed Memory Charms on all three of the Dursleys. This was almost to cool..and weird, to be true.  
Harry rolled around on his bed, tossing and turning. He sat up. It was then that he noticed something on his desk. It was a dark brown package. It said, "To Harry, From Dumbledore." Harry opened it. A large yellow light spilled out of it, flooding his whole room. Next thing he knew, Harry was not in his room. He was at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was just outside Dumbledore's office. He would remember that gargoyle anywhere. Dumbledore walked out, smiling. "Welcome, Harry," said Dumbledore. "And happy birthday. This is your present." Harry looked to see if he was hiding something behind his cloak. He wasn't.  
"I have summoned you here for a special purpose: I am going to tell you the truth..what I should have told you five years ago. Harry, listen very carefully, I am going to explain everything." He lowered his head, making sure that Harry's full attention was on him. When he saw that it was, he continued.  
"Harry, there is a chain of clues that ties in with what I am about to tell you. First of all, you were born on August thirty-first, which makes you a Leo in your astrological zodiac. Your parents lived in Godric's Hollow, you were placed in Gryffindor, and when you first tried out your wand, it shot out red and gold sparks. Do you know what all of this means?"  
Harry stood there, wondering. "They all have to do with lions..um...that's all that I can think of."  
"Yes, Harry, they all have to do with lions. Harry.." Dumbledore paused. "Harry, you are the heir of Gryffindor." He paused, beaming at Harry.  
Before Harry could speak, another voice was heard. And it was very close by.  
"Yes.." it hissed. "The heir of Gryffindor, just as I was the heir of Slytherin."  
Both Harry and Dumbledore looked over. Voldemort was standing there, his wand pointed at both of them. Next to him were Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. Harry's scar was full of pain. It was burning like crazy. He clutched his hand over it. He also kept getting flashes of a green light.  
"Voldemort," he said. "How did you.."  
"How did I get into Hogwarts? With difficulty. How did I plan this moment? With pleasure. Now, I have come for what is rightfully mine." He pointed his wand at Harry. "You."  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Dumbledore, his wand at the ready. A blue streak of light shot out of his wand and went straight toward Voldemort. His wand was thrust out of his hand, and shot toward Dumbledore. "HARRY, RUN!" shouted Dumbledore. Harry ran as fast as he could around the corner. Then he turned around. He couldn't leave Dumbledore. He ran back, but stopped abruptly. "AVADA KADAVRA!!!!" shouted a voice. Dumbledore fell to the floor. Harry stood in fear. Dumbledore was dead. Tears ran down his cheeks as he ran over to Dumbledore, trying to get a pulse and heart rate. Then he fell into blackness, his scar burning.  
He couldn't feel what was happening to him, but it didn't matter. Dumbledore was dead, and the Wizarding World was no longer safe. "And thus the war begins," hissed a voice. Harry's eyes closed, and he continued to fall into blackness, leaving all of his fears and hopes behind him, with the only man that could protect him.  
  
I am sorry that this is such a sad story. I hope that you liked it. Please note that in paragraph 41, when Voldemort says, "How did I get into Hogwarts? With difficulty. How did I plan this moment? With pleasure.", that that line comes from one of my favorite movies, The Count of Monte Cristo. I do not own any of those characters, as they belong to Alexander Dumas, who wrote the story. Please review!!!! 


End file.
